This invention relates to electronic digital display type scales in which the weight of a load applied to the weighing section is converted into an electrical signal so that various data representative of, for instance, the weight and price of the load are displayed by the data display means, and more particularly to a display holding device in an electronic digital display type scale of this type, in which after the removal of the load, the data concerning the load are held and displayed for a predetermined period of time.
In a conventional electronic digital display type scale, if a part or all of a load applied to the weighing section is removed, then the data (weight and price) of the load which have been displayed on the display section is changed to new data such as zero or other than zero. Therefore, in the case where it is required for the operator to carry out the calculation of, for instance, change after the removal of the load from the scale, he has to perform the calculation according to the data which has been displayed on the display section until the removal of the load and memorized by him. Accordingly, the conventional electronic digital display type scale is disadvantageous in that he may make a mistake in memorizing the data of the load which leads to a mistake in such a calculation.
In order to overcome this difficulty, an electronic digital display type scale provided with a display holding device adapted to hold and display the data concerning a load applied thereto for a predetermined period of time after the removal of the load has been proposed in the art.
In a conventional display holding device of this type, data representative of the weight, price, etc. of a load applied to its weighing section are maintained displayed on the data display means by operating a button or the like. However, in this conventional display holding device, it is necessary to operate the button again to eliminate the data thus held on the data display means. Accordingly, the conventional display holding device is disadvantageous in that the following weighing operation cannot be carried out without operating the button; that is, the button must be operated for every weighing operation, which is undoubtedly troublesome for the user and lowers the efficiency of the weighing operation.